By Myself
by FaNgTaStIc RoSe
Summary: Bella Swan is a writer whose novel is about to be published. She is invited to a lecture taking place at Harvard university. She is very excited for it but what happens when she notices a familiar face. Please read and review! Is better than it sounds!


**By Myself**

**Disclaimer- This is for ALL of my chapters- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**A/N- Hey guys! This is the re-written version of my story "Stay". I wasn't sure of where I would lead this story too. So, I decided to re-write with some changes to the plot. Here it goes…Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Bella- 26 years old**

**Edward- 26 years old**

**Alice- 26 years old**

**Jasper- 27 years old**

**Rosalie- 27 years old**

**Emmett- 27 years old**

**Tanya- 26 years old**

**P.S. - Bella, Alice and Jasper live in Jasper, Florida.**

**Chapter 1- Lectures and Familiar Faces**

_I tried to make it through my life  
In my way, there's you  
I tried to make it through these lies  
And that's all I do_

Just don't deny it  
Don't try to fight this  
And deal with it  
And that's just part of it

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care  
I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
Cause I swear (I swear)  
I don't care

"_**I Don't Care" by Apocalyptica ft. Adam Gontier and Mats Leven**_

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" Alice sang as she waltzed into my house.

"I'm in the kitchen, Alice!" I said as I took a sip from my coffee.

She appeared in the kitchen seconds later.

"Here is your mail. I got it for you," she said as she handed the mail to me.

I looked over them. Bills, bills, coupons, flyers and a letter. I put the bills, coupons and flyers aside and opened the letter. My eyes bulged out of my sockets. It was from HARVARD UNIVERSITY! I read it.

_Dear Isabella Swan, _

_We have heard about you and we want to invite you to our yearly lecture on English Language Arts and Literature. It is held on May 28__th__, 2011 in our main building auditorium. We hope you can attend it._

_From,_

_Mrs. Eileen Dover and Mr. Ben Dover_

_Administrators of Harvard University_

"Alice, you have got to see this! I mean seriously!" I told Alice as I gave her the letter.

Her eyes scanned over the letter. She started to squeal loudly while jumping up and down.

"I can't believe it Bella! Wait, today is May 25th. Only three more days! Come on! To your room, missy. Pronto! We have to start packing!" She said while running into my room.

I walked after her to my room. When I entered it, I saw her in my closet throwing out clothes in an open suitcase.

"Go take a shower Bella; your clothes are on your bed. I have told jasper to book our tickets for the flight. It will be departing at 7:30pm,"she said poking her head out of the closet.

"Thanks Alice," I said as I walked into my bathroom.

I quickly took a shower and wore the clothes that Alice gave me. Blue skinny jeans, white tank top, a blue AE jacket, white flats and silver studded hoop earrings. I brushed my comb through my hair, brushed my teeth and went to my bedroom.

I came into my bedroom to see two suitcases neatly packed.

"Wow! Thanks, Ali!" I said to Alice.

"You're welcome! Now come on, we are going to my house. Jasper has already booked our tickets," she told me while dragging the suitcases outside.

I locked the doors and went out to the parking lot. I helped Alice put my suitcases in her canary Porsche 911 Turbo's trunk. I got in the passenger seat and we drove off.

We reached her house in 10 minutes. She parked her car next to Jasper's Aston Martin. We both got out and went into the house.

"Hey Jasper!" Alice and I said in unison.

"Hey Alice! Hey Bella!" Jasper said as he pecked Alice on the lips and gave me a hug.

We went into Alice's and Jasper's room and started to pack.

**Airport, 7:25pm**

We were boarding our plane. It was going to be a long flight. Thank goodness Alice had packed a lot of stuff to do during the flight in the hand bags.

**Boston, May 26****th****, 7:30am**

Finally we were in Boston, MA. Alice and I went to the baggage claim area while Jasper went to rent a car. Our suitcases soon came and we got them. We took them and went to sit down and wait for Jasper.

After 20 minutes, Jasper came.

"Come on, I got us a black Volvo," he said as he dragged two suitcases.

I stood frozen in my spot. _Volvo. _That word sent chills down my spine.

_Flashback _

"_Hey Bella! Guess what! My dad got me a car! A silver Volvo! My favorite car!" Edward said with a huge grin on his face._

"_Wow! You are lucky Edward!" I replied to him. _

"_I know!" he said. _

"_Come on! We are going for a ride!" he said._

"_Ok! But don't drive too fast Edward, or else…" I said in a threatening voice._

_Flashback Over_

Edward. My Edward. No, Tanya's Edward. He cheated on me. We were together for three years. All gone. He's gone.

"Oh dang! I'm so sorry Bella! I should have known. I'll rent another car. Stupid me!" Jasper said while he hugged me.

"N-no Jasper. It's fine. Really, I'm fine," I tried to convince him.

"Ok Bells, only if you _are_ fine," he said.

"Oh come on! Let's go! We need to get Bella ready and I'm starving. The airplane food was disgusting!" Alice said breaking the tension.

We laughed and went to the car. We arrived at the hotel and checked in. we got our keys and went into the room. It was a large suite with a master bedroom with a king size bed, a bedroom with a queen size bed, two bathrooms, a small kitchen, a dining room, a living room with a set of couches and a 42 inch TV.

Wow! It was huge!

"Come on, let's unpack and get refreshed," Alice said, already dragging her suitcases to the master bedroom.

We all went to our rooms and unpacked, and got refreshed. By 8:30am we all were ready. We went to the nearest Starbucks and got coffee.

"So, what shall we do for the rest of the day?" Jasper asked.

"Um…How about we go sightseeing and window shopping?" Alice suggested.

"Sure!" I replied.

We paid for the coffee and left the shop.

We looked around Boston, enjoying the scenery and museums. It was a fun filled day.

"Oh my god! Look at that dress! It is amazing! Come on Bella!" Alice said when we were just window shopping around the town.

We went inside the shop. The dress indeed was amazing. It was a purple satin mini bubble dress with a thin silver band just below the bust. It was beautiful!

"Go Bella! Try it on!" Alice told me while pushing me into the dressing room with the dress on a hanger.

I stripped of my clothes and put on the dress. It fell just about an inch above my knees. I came out and Alice squealed loudly.

"It's perfect for the lecture! You have to wear this! I know exactly what you need to wear with this dress," she said.

"Ok! Fine! Let me change out of this and then we can buy it. Wait! How much is this for?" I asked her.

"The tag says…$250. We can afford it! Come on!" Alice said.

I went into the dressing room and changed out of the dress. I wore my clothes and came out of the dressing room. Alice dragged me to the counter and bought the dress.

Jasper was patiently waiting by the door for us. We went to a restaurant for dinner as it already was 9:00pm. The food was incredible and prices weren't too high either! After we finished, we paid and went back to our hotel.

"Ughhh! I am sooo exhausted!" I said as I flopped down on the couch.

"Go to sleep missy! You've got to attend a lecture tomorrow," Alice said as she dragged me to my room.

She hanged the dress onto a hanger and put it in the closet.

"Thanks Alice!" I said gratefully to her as I grabbed my pjs and went to the bathroom to change.

"You're welcome! Goodnight!" she said as she walked out of the room, closing the door.

I quickly changed, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and went to sleep.

"Bella! Bellaaa! Bellaaa! Wake up!" Alice said in a sing-song voice as she pranced into my room.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said as got out of my bed and went to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, took a shower and changed in to some sweats. I combed my hair, untangling the tangles and went to the kitchen. I made coffee and poured some of it in a mug and went to the living room.

I plopped down a couch and turned on the TV as Jasper and Alice came into the room.

"Good morning," I said as I took a sip from the mug.

"Good morning Bells!" Alice and jasper said in unison.

"Personally, I think we should just rest today," I said to them.

"Yeah, I too think so," Jasper said and Alice nodded.

And so, we rested and did nothing till 5:00pm when Alice pushed me into my room to get me ready.

She straightened my hair and soft curled my hair at the end. She put on some glittery purple eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara. She put some clear lip gloss and painted my nails in glimmering silver nail polish. I put on my dress with lotus crystal-embellished strappy heels, a silver hair band with a flower on it, purple flower earrings, a purple pendant with a silver chain necklace, and a silver clutch.

"You're ready!" Alice chirped.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. I actually looked quite beautiful.

"Thanks Alice!" I told her.

"You're welcome! Now here are the car keys! Go and good luck!" she replied, handing me the car keys.

"Bye!" I told her.

"Bye bye!" she replied.

I went out into the living room.

"Bye Jasper!" I said to him as I went out of the suite.

"Bye Bells!" he replied.

I closed the door behind me and went down to the lobby. I went out and went to the parking lot and spotted the car. I unlocked it and slid into the driver's seat. The engine purred as I turned it on. There already was a GPS in the car, so I put the address and got the directions. I drove out of the parking lot and drove to the Harvard University.

I reached it in 20 minutes. I checked the time. It was 7:10pm. A bit early but I rushed inside. I searched for a good seat when I saw a familiar tuft of bronze hair.

No. It couldn't be. I am just imagining it. The person turned around, I looked up and found myself lost into the pools of green eyes. I quickly looked away as recognition formed in his eyes. Oh my god! Why? Why did it have to be me? 8 years have gone by. _8 FREAKING YEARS!_ I quickly took a seat. He sat down three seats down.

I glanced at him to find him staring at me. I blushed furiously and snapped my head away. Fortunately, the lecture started.

After an hour or two, the lecture was over. Everyone started to leave. I ran out of the room and out in the parking lot. I was about to go towards the car, when he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Isabella…" I heard his velvety voice.

**A/N- that was pretty long for me! Hope you liked it! Review please! And I have posted the pictures in my profile! Check them out! Bye!**


End file.
